This disclosure is directed to systems and methods for defining a dynamic sensor positioner mechanism in an image forming device.
Printers, copiers and other types of image forming devices have become necessary productivity tools for producing and/or reproducing color documents. Such image forming devices include, but are not limited to, printers, desktop copiers, stand-alone copiers, scanners, facsimile machines, photographic copiers and developers, and multi-function devices and other like systems capable of producing and/or reproducing image data from an original document, data file or the like.
As the technology expands with respect to color image forming devices, the need for additional colors is increasing. For example, beyond the standard four colors of cyan, magenta, yellow and black (CMYK), the need for customized colors is increasing so that name brand colors, i.e., those colors associated with a specific sports team, commercial outlet, etc., are required. The need for increasing the ability to supply more colors in an image forming device is desirable to optimize overall cost performance and to minimize operational disruption. Similarly, as users become more dependent on producing and reproducing color documents, the need increases for quality color products that are customized to the particular needs of the customer, while minimizing operational costs and disruptions.
In color image forming devices, capabilities exist for increasing the number of colors an image forming device may contain, however, color printing requires a control color patch, for each individual color, which is laid down at each color station. The control color patches are utilized to ensure that the respective colors are laid down relative to each other to ensure optimal image quality. The patches are laid down in the inner document zone (JDZ), from inboard to outboard to accommodate the various colors. For every patch being laid down, an electrostatic voltage (ESV) sensor is required to be aligned over the patch in a multi-sensor configuration. Therefore, as the number of overall colors increases, so does the requirement for a corresponding number of sensors such as ESV sensors.
The requirement for increased color stations necessitates an ESV for each color station, resulting in complex manufacturing, and increased production and operating costs.